


The Day Off

by dcisamtyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Annoying!Master, F/M, Flirting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: When the Doctor tells you and the Master to find something to do on a day off so she can do maintenance, the Master decides that his plans will involve bothering you.Inspired by the quote from "10 Things I Hate About You": "Well, maybe you're not afraid of me, but I'm sure you've thought about me naked."
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Dhawan)/You, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/You, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	The Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I've really been on a Sacha Dhawan kick. Didn't think I'd actually write more of him myself, but I saw this gifset (https://movie-gifs.tumblr.com/post/622853305669943296/dacquoise-10-things-i-hate-about-you-1999-dir) on my dash and thought it would be really funny for the Master to say.

A white-knuckled surge of frustration ran through your chest and your eyes grew colder the longer you looked at him. “God, I can’t stand you, Master.”

The Master actually looked taken aback, hurt clouding his eyes for a second, before the wild grin returned to his face. He was loving every minute of this and you knew it. This was how he played. You watched, eyes narrowed as he pursed his lips in amusement, leaning up against the wall in a hallway of the TARDIS. “Why involve God, Y/N? I’m the second-best thing to a deity and I’m standing right here, love.”

Was he serious? You couldn’t tell. Not with the way he was laughing, trying to reach for your waist. His fingers brushed the bare skin between your t-shirt and your leggings, and you flinched away from him. “Don’t touch me.”

“That’s not what I heard you saying in your sleep last night.”

What? At first, in the argument, you felt bad for saying his name with such venom. That’s how it went with the two of you. Some part of you would feel bad for him, he would spar with you, and then you’d fling some sort of insult at him. Nothing too hurtful, but enough to stop him for a moment. Then he’d claim you were just being sensitive (a side-effect of being a silly little human), you’d call him something inappropriate, and then he’d playfully tut at you as if he wanted to hear more. He liked it when you were a bit feisty. Made it more interesting to live on the TARDIS with the “boring ol’ Doctor” and her “human pet.”

He simply knew how to rile you up. He knew exactly what buttons to push and when, and even worse, which exact tone to use when he did it. Your least favorite was the patronizing tone that slipped out of his mouth so gracefully when he was around you as if you were a simpleton. A play-thing. A human toy. It made you want to pull your own hair out and scream at him (though, you knew he’d probably like that).

Of course, you had been dancing around each other all afternoon before this. The Doctor had stopped the TARDIS in Cardiff for some repairs, leaving you and the Master to figure out how to spend the day by yourselves, while she tinkered around underneath the console the entire day. You missed her on these maintenance days. You were best friends. Her bright smile kept you sane.

You weren’t sure what to do. You certainly weren’t going to spend the day in Cardiff of all places, but you really didn’t want to be stuck in the TARDIS with the Master. The TARDIS was a lot bigger on the inside, but it wasn’t big enough to handle that ego. 

You figured you’d start off with some tea and move on from there, thinking about all the little possibilities. A movie in the TARDIS theater, a novel in the TARDIS library – maybe, even a dip in the swimming pool. You knew you could avoid the Master there. He would rather regenerate than get any bit of chlorine in his hair.

When you strolled into the kitchen for tea to start off your day, the Master was already sitting there, his hands around a cup of coffee (as if he needed it). His eyes immediately brightened as he saw you walking in, running a tired hand through your hair.

“Morning, Y/N!” He gave a little wave, an innocent smile plastered to his face. You knew better. He had probably been awake for hours already, and he was stewing in his boredom. He needed something to do, something to play with, and he finally got it.

Your gaze fell over him. His idea of casual wear on a day off was still a purple dress shirt and pants, the shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Had the Time Lord ever heard of sweatpants? They definitely made them in purple. Your eyes trailed down to his arms and your breath hitched in your throat. You threw a hand up to hide it by faking a yawn, and glanced away quickly, padding your way to the cupboard for a mug.

“What are you doing today, Master?” you asked as you moved around to fix yourself a cup of tea, grabbing the supplies from the various cupboards. You glanced back at him as you spooned a bit of sugar into the cup.

He hummed, seemingly thinking about it as he tapped a rhythm of four onto his cup. “Dunno. Why? Do you want to be involved?”

There was an air of hope to his last question as if he really wanted you to say yes. You swallowed awkwardly. “No, I was just--”

“Asking what my plans were,” the Master stated, a hint of amusement in his voice. “Right. Of course…”

Your eyebrows lifted as you spun a spoon in your tea, your back still facing him. You turned around, keeping an eyebrow raised. “I wasn’t trying to invite myself.”

The Master shrugged nonchalantly. Though you could see it in his eyes that he didn’t believe you. He was eating this entire interaction up. This was his favorite game to play and you were just nudging it along. “Okay,” he said, his voice up an octave.

“Okay,” you repeated.

You took your cup of tea and walked out of the kitchen, afraid to look back at the Master’s face.

It didn’t take more than fifteen minutes for him to end up knocking at your bedroom door.

You had curled up with a book in your giant love seat, a thick copy of an Earth book from your favorite author. Everything was set in motion to be a calming afternoon – lavender in your diffuser, light instrumentals playing from a speaker by your bed, the ceiling sparkling with a fake view of the Solar System, and twinkling stars.

You ignored him at first, simply turning up the volume on your speaker to drown out the sound of his knuckles on the door. You could see his feet underneath your door. He wasn’t going to move. You sighed. All the things on this ship and he couldn’t find one thing to do by himself?

For a Time Lord with a tremendously large ego, he really couldn’t spend time by himself.

“Y/N, come hang out with me. I’m bored,” he whined. You could hear something brush up against the door as if he was leaning against it. You rolled your eyes. It really shouldn’t have been that difficult to find peace in a giant spaceship.

“No.”

“You’re the worst, human.”

You didn’t even look up from your book. “Yeah? Write that on my tombstone.”

It was silent for a moment. So silent that you had assumed he gave up and walked away to go bother the Doctor. But then you heard the click of a lock, and you froze. He managed to get the door open. What a pesky little –

“Y/N.” He pouted. “What’s the point of the Doctor having a human pet if I can’t play with them too?”

“You know I hate when you call me that.”

“Why? It’s cute. Fits you.” He walked towards you, moving to pluck the book out of your hands, shoving the bookmark in the right place. You watched in frustration as he took your hand, and with a surprising strength, lifted you up from your chair. “C’mon, let’s go find something to do, love.” 

You heaved a sigh. “I thought I already did.”

“But it didn’t involve me! Your handsome best friend!”

You raised an eyebrow as he dragged you down the hallway in the direction of the room with all the board games – Earth, Gallifreyan, Pirthian, whatever the Doctor seemed to pick up during her travels. “You’re not--"

“Handsome? Oh, come on, I see the way you look at me.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you, his eyes trailing you up and down.

You cleared your throat. “My best friend.”

He stopped in his tracks in the narrow hallway. “Oh, I’m hurt,” he sighed. “But at least you think I’m handsome.”

A loud groan left your mouth as you squeezed past him, stomping into the console room to talk to the Doctor. You needed a moment with her to calm you down. But the Master was following close behind, and you were certain he was snickering and mocking you with stupid little facial expressions.

Sure enough, when you turned around to shoot him a look, his hands were caught in the air, and a pout was sliding off his face. You narrowed your eyes at him, heaving another loud and heavy sigh.

“Y/N?” came the Doctor’s voice from the grates beneath you. Her voice was slightly muffled by the loud hum of the TARDIS, and you couldn’t hear the second half of her question. She popped out, still holding a wrench, safety goggles propped up on her head. “Sorry. Heard you sighing. Are you okay?”

The Master shrugged. “She’s fine.”

You rolled your eyes. You were fine until he had to come bother you with his annoying…Master-ness. You were doing just fine reading your book in the only peace and quiet you could find on that ship.

You nodded over at him. He was looking all smug, his hands in his pockets, a toothy grin on his face. “Can we kick him out into the Time Vortex?”

The smile fell from his face and he stepped back. “Oh, now, Y/N, that’s really uncalled for,” he tutted.

“You’re so annoying.”

“You like it.”

“Right…” The Doctor shrugged, pursing her lips as she glanced between the two of you. “Well, I’m not kicking him out, Y/N. You know that.”

“Can I?”

The Doctor gave you a warning look, knowing exactly what was going on here. She had been living with the two of you long enough to know what was actually happening. She mumbled “Lovebirds” sarcastically and shoved her goggles back on, leaving you and the Master to stand alone.

The Master smiled sweetly, his eyes trailing her as she went. But then he turned to you, his face covered in amusement.

“I’m annoying, huh?” he said, moving closer to you, a new fire burning in his eyes. You walked back towards the wall, as he stalked towards you like a big cat, eyes on his prey. “Are you afraid of what I'd do to you?"

You swallowed as he backed you up against the wall, the cold interior leaving goosebumps on your bare skin. “Master, you’re not scary.”

“Well,” he started, a wide smile playing on his lips. His gaze swept over your entire face, then lingered on your mouth. “Maybe you’re not afraid of me, but I’m sure you’ve thought about me naked.”

Your mouth dropped, and you realized how close he now was to you. He had a hand over your head, and he was leaning in close to your face, a leg bent in between your hips to look in your eyes. He was searching them for any sign of weakness.

You stared back at him, trying to keep your face straight, hoping he wouldn’t find it. But you knew your heart was betraying you as it skipped underneath your shirt.

“No, I haven’t,” you breathed out. A blatant lie. You absolutely had many times. He crept into your dreams at night, bare-chested and –

You swallowed hard, as his lips brushed against yours. He smiled that toothy grin, and your heart thumped against your chest as he continued to look at you. “You’re lying.”

"No, I'm not," you tried to say, but you could feel the Master's body on yours, and you swallowed again, your mouth suddenly dry. You let out a little laugh. "You’re right, I am."

The Master's eyes filled with a sense of lust as your eyes fell to his lips. You closed the small distance between the two of you, hungrily pressing your lips to his.


End file.
